The intent of the project is to research, design, and produce written materials and create a technical assistance outreach plan for reaching commercial and public television producers with information to support the production of children's television programming with AIDS/HIV information and messages. RMC plans to apply techniques used to evaluate and study children's TV programs to developmentally-based approaches for implicitly and explicitly addressing AIDS/HIV issues, including general awareness, prevention, and understanding/acceptance of those who have contracted the disease. The purpose is to provide producers with relevant perspectives on the social, emotional, and cognitive interests and concerns that children have related to AIDS. These perspectives would inform all aspects of production, including research, script writing, message development, casting, and directing.